TheDayAwoken
by FoxVux
Summary: Izuku midoriya was gonna end his life right then and there as he was falling somebody saved him find out what happens next when you read! (My first fanfic)
1. A-New-Light

**Hello everybody this is my first FanFiction so yea umm idk what to put here so umm let's just start!**

_I'm on top of a building going to end my life... I was always avoiding conflicts...but the conflicts come to me... kacchan and his lackeys were always saying how I was a "quirkless loser" and saying how I should just "end my life"_

_and for a while now I was thinking I should, I'm way to depressed and U.A high was for the people with quirks not the people who are qurikless and since I didn't have a qurik how was I gonna be a...hero?_

I jump... I feel the air coming past me and for the next few seconds I knew my life would end... I keep feeling the air going past my body..but then I stop?

_"Why are you trying to end your life" _I respond.."..."

"_DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO LIVE FOR"_

_I knew the voice was mad but I was sure there were no heroes to try and save me where did this person come from?_

_I slowly open my eyes... and I see him..he has black spikey hair orange and blue gi and muscular..I said to myself.."I've never seen this hero before who is he and how come I didn't see him before I fell" _

"Hey kid".. I reply "y..yea?" "Why did you do that why did you try to end your life" I gulp "I don't know" the man responds "I know there's a reason just tell me it's better if you let others know than keep it down in you"

_I don't know why but I trust this guy he seems I don't know understanding? So tell him how I was always getting bullied by kacchan and how I'm quirkless but I couldn't get in even if I tried to study real hard I would still need a qurik, but the guy didn't care if I was qurikless and he said that I can be a hero to!_

_ I don't know why but he said "if you wanna be a hero go to the beach at 5 in the morning and I'll teach you how to be a hero"I don't know if he is lying or not but I'm gonna go to the beach..he also said that he's qurikless to but he can fly so I trust him oh and his name is Goku!_

___

_**A.N And CUT! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if you guys want another chapter just comment so ye umm I'm gonna reply to comments like other writers umm this my first FanFiction as I said before so I kinda don't know why I'm doing this so umm ye ok bye!**_


	2. Training-begins

_The alarm beeps and I wake up _"oh yeah I forgot that Goku said he would train me still I don't know how he will do it" _after eating breakfast I head to the beach and I see Goku_

_ "oh hey! You didn't tell me your name from yesterday kid!" I reply "it's Izuku..izuku midoriya" _

_"Well kid remember how I said I didn't have a qurik but you saw me fly?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Well that's because I use ki"_

_"Ki?"_

_"Yep and it allows me to fly,teleport and fight by useing ki blasts and anyone can learn it, everyone has ki in them they just have to release the ki out of there body"_

_"Ok but how do I learn ki?"_

_"Well first you have to train, pick up all the trash on this beach and your body will have the strength required for ki I am then gonna teach you some martial arts so you can do close combat"_

_I was determined on being the hero of the world and that would mean I have to be the student of Goku_

_"Um Mr.Goku sir?"_

_"Please don't call me Mr or sir"_

_"Oh s..sorry"_

_"Anyways kid whatcha need"_

_"Umm why did you choose me of all people to train?"_

_"Because what you went through against that kacchan guy isn't right and I hate when people think there superior than others just because they have something that the other person doesn't"_

_"Ok thank you Goku"_

_"Well start training!"_

_I start by picking up some car wheels then some buckets all and all I only had 10 months to get into U.A so I had better start to hurry Goku told me some martial arts to pick up the trash faster every now and then in about a month I was able to pick up small to medium sized cars..._

_**4 months later...**_

_"Hey izuku!" _

_"Yea?"_

_"I think your ready for ki training you've picked up 70% of the beach"_

_"You mean I can fly and teleport and stuff now!?"_

_"Yep, now c'mon! And sit down"_

_I go and sit down next to Goku_

_"_I bed you to calm your body and think of that kacchan guy of all the times he has bullied you"

_I start to get mad and rage.._

_"_I need you to stay calm while thinking of him I will then release your ki"

_I tried my best to stay calm and I guess it was enough because before I knew it there was an orb right in front of me.._

_"That's your life energy the stronger you are the stronger your ki"_

The orb went away and I became exhausted

"Keep on training and once you master it you'll be able to master ki.."

_Well I guess this is how I'll be able to get in U.A and I'm gonna show kacchan that I WILL be able to get in U.A! _

_**And CUT! Welp I'm continuing I didn't get any comments so yep so far so good :D**_


	3. UA-entrance-exams

_Its been 6 months since I've first harnessed the power of using ki about 2 months later I've mastered it I'm still having trouble flying though which kinda sucks but now I can do simple blasts of energy and do Goku's signature move the "kamehameha" _

_U.A is finally here and now I have a shot of being the worlds greatest hero!_

_The alarm beeps...and i wake up.._

_"7:45!? I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!"_

_I ran to my closet got my clothes got dressed grabbed a piece of toast grabbed my bag and ran out the door my mom was still asleep.._

_I soon realized I can get there in seconds so I slowed down and started walking to where U.A is I look down at my phone "_7:58? Guess I should run now" I ran al the way to U.A in about 7 seconds I ran inside luckily there was a few spots


	4. sorry

I'm sorry but I can't keep up with this thanks for the feedback tho I appreciate it

Somebody else can continue this

But who knows maybe in like 5 months I might come back with a new chapter that's who I am coming out of nowhere...

Anyways Cya


End file.
